The invention relates to a fastening device for adjustably mounting front plates of extractable furniture parts, in particular drawers. A supporting part is fastened at each side of the furniture part, in particular at the guide rails of a pull-out guide assembly thereof, and includes a fastening flange aligned vertically to the front plate and a holding flange aligned parallel to the front plate. The front plate is fastened, for example by means of screws, to holding parts which are engageable into the holding flanges at upper and lower bearing or support points.
It is the function of fastening devices of the above-mentioned kind, which are widely used in the production of modern kitchen furniture, to provide a fastening means for the front plates of drawers or of extractable shelves which allows adjustment and readjustment of the front plate so that in the case of greater tolerances, which result, for example, from the mounting of the guide rails, the front plate can be uniformly aligned and uniform joins are visible when the piece of furniture is viewed from the front.
In spite of the necessary possible adjustments, a fitting of the above-mentioned kind should permit easy mounting and fixing of the front plate to the drawer. The fixing and adjusting means should be easily accessible, and the front plate should be securely held.